Atrapados
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Kain es prisionero de sus sentimientos por Rosa, y tenerla con él en la Torre de Zot no ayuda a mejorarlo.


**Atrapados**

La observaba en silencio, indeciso. Rosa dormitaba, su cabellera castaña cubriendo su rostro como una cortina, la capa de Maga Blanca raída. Sus brazos permanecían estirados, y así pendía. Presa, cautiva. Y él, cautivado por ella. Sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas por la culpa.

El rostro manchado y amoratado se movió ligeramente, y poco a poco los ojos azules se fueron abriendo. A la vez, la chica se fue poniendo en pie, con dificultad, pues sus piernas estaban acalambradas por la postura que durante horas había soportado. Pareció verlo ahí, observando a través del cristal de la habitación contigua, pero no le prestó atención. Se encontraba demasiado mal para ello.

Kain apretó los puños, furioso. ¿Por qué Cecil podía tenerla y él no¡No era justo! Él la había conocido antes, él la había querido antes, y siempre... Pero fue él quien se la llevó, quien la encandiló, quien empezó a pasar las noches en su cama. Cecil, que lo tenía todo: la mano derecha del rey, su niño predilecto, mimado, querido. Líder de la fuerza aérea, hasta que había decidido rebelarse.

"Estúpido iluso", se dijo. "Da gracias de que Golbez te perdone la vida... por ahora, mientras nos eres útil. Siempre creyéndote el más justo, y no eres más que un estúpido".

Rosa ya estaba de pie, intentando sostenerse de algún modo que no hiciera más daño a sus brazos. Kain se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que allí habían improvisado y, cogiendo una bandeja, se encaminó a la prisión donde estaba ella.

-Kain...

-Traigo tu desayuno.

Dejó la bandeja en la única mesilla que había en la habitación y sacó una llave con la que soltó sus grilletes. Rosa se frotó las muñecas doloridas, y luego el resto de los brazos. Él se acomodó junto a la puerta, para evitar que se acercara a la salida, y la observó comer.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó ella, como cada vez que iba a verla.- ¿Por qué te has vuelto contra nosotros?

-Yo no me he vuelto contra nadie –masculló él, igual que las otras veces.- Solo hago lo que debo: cumplir mi propio sueño.

-¡No me mientas, por favor! Cecil... Cecil, tú, y yo éramos amigos. ¿Qué te impide llevar a cabo tu sueño estando con nosotros¿Por qué acompañas a ese tipo que solo está destruyendo nuestro mundo?

-¡No sabes nada! –Rosa tuvo que dejar la comida, pues en dos largas zancadas Kain la acorraló contra la mesa.- Tú no sabes nada, maldita zorra.

-Kain... –los ojos de ella se cuajaron de lágrimas, y él no subo si estaba herida por sus palabras o por su actitud. ¡Y no tenía motivos para ello!

-Rosa, ya basta. No me mires así.

-Me duele, Kain. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Amigo... Esa palabra se clavó como un puñal en su estómago.

Ella lo seguía mirando, ahora más serena. Había conseguido controlarse y sus ojos, aunque enrojecidos, estaban secos. Respiraba tranquila, segura de sí misma. Y él volvía a estar atrapado, sintiendo un irresistible deseo de besarla. Estaba cerca; apenas un paso más y alzarla un poco es lo que necesitaba... Y no se atrevía.

"¿Por qué no puedo, maldita sea?", se imprecó a sí mismo. "¡La amo¡La quiero conmigo, y la amo! Pero no soy capaz de tocarla..."

-¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti, Rosa? –murmuró en bajo, pero ya estaban tan próximos que ella lo oyó.

-Oh, Kain... –al fin Rosa apartó la vista e intentó terminar su desayuno.- No sé por qué pasa todo esto, no lo entiendo... Yo solo quiero que tú vuelvas a ser como antes, y por fin podamos estar los tres juntos. ¿Es que tú no extrañas a Cecil?

-¡Pues no, maldita sea! –Kain golpeó con el puño la mesa mientras se apartaba de Rosa, haciendo temblar la vajilla.- No extraño a ese estúpido ingenuo, claro que no. ¡Y nadie debería hacerlo! Cecil siempre lo ha tenido todo¡siempre! Ya le ha legado la hora de aprender lo que es perder... Y tú vas a ser una parte importante en su aprendizaje.

Rosa lo observaba, dolida y consciente del peso de aquellas palabras. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido, pero en un intento de mantener la amistad con él había ignorado sus sentimientos.

-Perdóname, Kain –le pidió, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.- Nunca he querido hacerte daño.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada...

De forma ausente, la voz de Golbez resonó en la prisión donde los dos estaban.

Kain, nuestro amiguito ya está aquí. Ve a recibirlo mientras yo acabo los preparativos¿quieres?

-Sí, maestro. Ya voy.

Cogió a Rosa por las muñecas y la volvió a apresar sin miramientos y de forma mecánica. Ella, acostumbrada ya a este trato, no le dijo nada. Luego el chico cogió la bandeja y se marchó, encerrándola sola de nuevo.

"Pero vas a quererme", pensaba el rubio. "Vas a aprender a quererme, igual e incluso más que a él."


End file.
